gaogaigarfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldion Hammer
(Equipped with the Marg Hand) wielding the Goldion Hammer]] Technical name: Gravity Shockwave Generating Tool. Referred to as the "G-Tool" before its introduction (likely its code name). A gigantic hammer containing an artificial gravity well at its center that generates a "custom" shockwave, transforming all particles in contact with its striking surface into photons below the atomic level. It was designed as a new finishing move for GaoGaiGar due to the health complications that Guy's repeated use of Hell and Heaven had caused. The Hammer has more than enough sheer destructive power to erase Zonder Robos while leaving their cores intact. Generating Armor can hold off the Hammer from reaching a target for a time - the only forces that have been known to actually stop the hammer's attack entirely were Repli-Star GaoGaiGar's Hell and Heaven (which destroyed the Hammer) and Zonuda's invulnerable Barrier System. The Hammer was developed based on the data for the Goldion Nails on Genesic GaoGaiGar's hands, which possess the same properties. Integration Into GoldyMarg Initially, its direct handling was severely damaging to GaoGaiGar and any other machine coming in direct contact with it. This situation was resolved when the Hammer became incorporated into GGG's Super-AI robot GMX-GH101: GoldyMarg, using the "Marg Hand" system in order to properly channel and control the Hammer's power. Authorization Much like Final Fusion, the Goldion Hammer's use requires authorization from the Chief of GGG; however, because the Hammer is rather powerful, effectively meaning it could cause extreme unintentional damage, its activation requires more than just an approval announcement it also requires the Chief to insert and turn a key bearing the authorization of the Japanese Prime Minister (for the Gutsy Galaxy Guard, this key represents the authorization of the UN Secretary General instead). "Goldion Hammer - Operation: Approved!" This act allows the operator access to a flip-up card reader, after which said operator (Mikoto Utsugi) swipes an activation "Gold Card" into the reader to "release" the Hammer's safety device. "Goldion Hammer - Safety Device: Release!" Once the card has been read, the Hammer automatically disengages from GoldyMarg's construction, while the rest of GoldyMarg's body transforms into the Marg Hand and connects to GaoGaiGar/GaoFighGar's Broken arm, before the Hammer is grabbed as soon as it descends. Powers, Abilities & Other Information Only next to the Dividing Driver, the Goldion Hammer is the most versatile weapon in GaoGaiGar's arsenal. It has been used for Zonder core retrieval, to dissolve a Zonder Metal Plant encased in a sun-like shell, and to deflect enemy attacks such as missiles or wind blasts by destroying them with the Hammer. As seen in FINAL, it is possible for the Hammer to detonate, releasing a custom shockwave that was able to destroy the entire Mobile Unit, the Carpenter fleet, and the Orbit Base. Why Repli-GaoFighGar, which was holding the Hammer at the time, was not dissolved by the shockwave is unexplained (though it does sustain severe damage, it is not erased as is usual for the Hammer). When GaoGaiGar wields the Goldion Hammer, it gains a golden coloration, an effect which extends to Guy as well (His hair and clothing glow gold, though the rest of his body retains normal coloration). This glow overrides the normal green glow produced by GaoGaiGar and Guy's Evoluder state, but has once been overriden by the glow resulting from Projectile-X's use. When the Goldion Hammer was used by Star GaoGaiGar under the influence of The Power, it flashed alternatingly between The Power's associated orange and the Hammer's associated gold. Category:Weapons